Between the Vails
by LdyRebelFoxz
Summary: We all ware masks hiding our true desires from those that we show the outside world, But what if what's behind our mask harbors a deadly reality that the worlds not ready for? ... Would you lift that mask, to see what's behind the Vail?


Between the veils';

The Awakening

"We all ware masks hiding our true desires from those that we show the outside world, But what if what's behind our mask harbors a deadly reality that the worlds not ready for? ... Would you lift that mask, to see what's behind the Vail?

Chapter 1

"_Sellena finds herself surrounded in darkness, it seemed to fill each corner of the room. The only sounds she can hear is that of her breathing and her own heart beating in her ear. Candles suddenly flare to life on the walls casting dancing shadows. Music starts to play. The sound bounced off the walls replacing the one of her heart. ; The song..Voodoo.. She loved this song, it was a song that she danced to many times at her brothers club; it was defiantly HER song. The rhythm seemed filled her veins, her skin started to tingle and take on a life of its own. The rhythm seemed to control her every time she listens to it. Her body started to sways she was caught in its spell.. Then.. Then he entered her dream just like he's done so many times before, it was just like this every time she dreamed of him. His hair was black like raven wings and so so long, it flowed over his shoulders and down his back it was enough to make any women envious. His noise was long and strait; His eyes were like blue ice from some arctic glacier. His body was lean, strong and sexy. He walked up to her and just stood there... And she danced for him, like some Arabian slave girl dancing for her master. As the song ended his hands went around her waist bring her closer to him till their bodies touched. He whispered something in her ear causing her body shuttered as his lips fell on her neck with a kiss. His right hand then lifted from her waist and trailed slowly up to her breast where his thumb rubbed over her nipple, it perked at his touch. His kisses moved from her neck to her lips, his left hand squeezed her butt pressing her closer to his groin; both hands then turned to her chest where he stared to undress her. Her heart started to pound in her ears, she wanted more, so much more.. she wanted him. She wanted to feel the weight of his body pressed agents hers, to feel his lips on other places and just when she thought she would finish this dream for once... she woke up."_

Sellena bolted upright from her bed panting. Her hair wet and plastered to her face and back, the tank top she wore as a night shirt soaked with seat along with her sheets where she was laying. "Oh dear God.."panting" someday.. i wish i could finish that blasted dream." With a heavy sigh she tossed the soaked sheet aside and made her way to the bathroom. A cold shower is what she needed. Discarding her wet shirt she turned on the cold water and stepped into the shower with a shiver.

It's been a year scene she's been back home. This time she was exploring Brittan, castles and caves they were her favorite things to play in. It was going to only be a vacation; she needed to clear her head. But that all changed when she received a email requesting her services. She enjoyed hunting down histories mysteries; being able to Find answers to questions people either stopped asking or were to afraid to. And this e-mail struck her interest.

Sellena was a ...treasure hunter, explorer, thrill seeker, crypto look-in kind of girl? Because well let's see.. Grave robber crazy person just didn't sound as good on a résumé. Although she had to admit it felt good to be home.

Tonight would be the opening of her exhibit of "gems and dark arts" She got a huge grant from a privet backer. Everything was done over email and telephone; he was looking for a specific work of art and had heard that she was the one that could get it for him. He was right of course, she had found it: and tonight she was to meet him face to face. She wanted to thank him for his funding and present him with the painting he was so eager to get a hold of. There were also old paintings, rings, bracelets and necklaces that were said to be haunted pieces.

She would never say just where she got them all from.. And no one seemed to ask her. It was the lour of mystery, things of the unknown that seemed to draw people to stuff like this. She was really excited. It was on the first floor of a beautiful historical brick building that was refurbished into a most exquisite home on Royal St down town New Orleans. The first floor had a very open floor plan and just perfect for something like this. When you walked inside you entered a long hallway, the ceilings and doorways were trimmed in the beautiful crown molding that you would come to expect in a southern Historical New Orleans home. There were a few old paintings on the wall of the Whyte's family ` kind of one of the family tree things` along with a beautiful wall length mirror. There was a coat closet door on your right before entering an arched door way that lead you into the kitchen and formal dining room. Towards the back of the hall was the stairs that went up to the two rather large bedrooms. Besides the stairs were the bathroom and a set of French doors that lead you into her office. In the left side of the house were two large open living rooms with a fire place towards the back wall. About 3 windows over were another set of French doors that lead you out to a patio. The side and back of the place had a brick wall wrap around. One of the things she loved was the really cool entertainment center that was hidden behind two folding panels in the wall beside the fire place. Once they were closed it made it look like there was nothing there but wall. The place really belonged to Sellene's brother Jason but he let her live there in hopes that she would put down some roots.

She was always in love with the idea of being Able to travel when and where she wanted to go; able to hunt down the next big adventure. It was also the best way to see what the world had to offer or just get away when the walls seemed to be closing in.

It was a pretty sweet deal, she loved living close to the water and being right in the action of the city, it made the night's magical, needless to say entertaining. It was that small part of magic that she enjoyed having in her life.

The other sparkle of mystical stuff was something that was passed down from generation to generation to the women in her family. A hyperactive, jacked up 6 scène among things if you will. It kept her out of trouble here and there. She rarely got sick and often new things she shouldn't. And she learned at a young age to trust that little voice in her head when making a decision. Being able to read people's energies, seeing things most people never even knew existed gave her insight to knowing rather or not she should make a deal, follow a clue, or find a way out of a sticky situation if she had to. Then again there were those times that the universe laughed at her and she had no clue what was going on and fell into a world of trouble!

Tonight would be perfect. Everything has been set up and ready to go. And she was ready for some new adventures.

Turning off the water and stepped out to drying off. Opening the door to her closet she pulled out the dress she picked for tonight's events, gave it a once over and started to get ready.

Sellena spun in circles looking her-self over in the mirror. She had to make sure the dress she chose was just the right thing to wear tonight. It was a "quaint" purple dress covered in black lace, the dress tied at the back of her neck and was studded with a diamond rose that laid just in-between her breast; it then flowed down over her hips to just above her knees. She wanted to look Sexy..Not sultry. Well not all sultry.

Pulling gold blond hair up on the sides she set the curls in place with silver butterflies. The rest trailed over her shoulders and down to the center of her back. Slipping into a pair of black Tristan heels she was ready to go.

"Wow i look _HOT_!"

"SELLENA!" Yelled Sam from down stairs" People are going to start showing up soon so stop primping and get down here" Sam set out the last bottle of wine and gasped as I came down stairs and twirled for her. "So how do I look?" Sam gave a wicked little grin" very sexy! "Her bottom lip turned into a playful pout" our little Sellena is growing up" we both laughed. "Thanks Sam.. You are one amazing woman my friend. I can't believe how freaking awesome everything looks, it's amazing. I just don't know how i could have done it without you."

"You're quite welcome Sweetie. Anything i can do to help" Sam's smile always seemed to light a room. She just had that way about her; she always seemed to be smiling and that's one thing I looked forward to each time i came back.

We have everything set out and ready for your guest, Oh by the way Jason said he wouldn't be able to make it but would see you tomorrow at the Club; he had a few things to finish up before he could leave and he didn't know how long that would take.

BUT on the bright side, I have a few people staying to finish up with serving and they'll clean up everything when it's all done and over with." Sam ran the kitchens at my brother's club. She should be working for a 5star joint but has this huge crush on Jason so she stays around. I watched as Sam got back to her awesomeness with finishing up the little touches. It was so good to have her here.

Looking up at the clock, it was 6pm; the door bell rang and people started to arrive... just on time.

Chapter 2

Entering Ishamel...

"You clean up quite nicely Ishamel." Smirking Amora spoke as Ishamel was escorted into the room. She had a voice that was soft but demanded your attention. She looked over the shoulder of her Attendant eyeing him up and down as the last touches to her wardrobe were fashioned into place.

It was a black tie event and she would have them look the part. She wore an ankle length black gown, sleek and tasteful, falling over all the right curves like silk should. Her hair was pulled into a lovely bun in the middle of her head and held with long needle like pens.

"One monkey suits as good as any other" Was his sharp reply before receiving a quick slap to the back of the head and an ominous stair by the Sherriff Goran. Shaking his head and smoothing out his long raven hair; he adjusted his black seam line coat that he modified for the occasion. A few extra pockets here and there that no one would notice.

"How did you get roped into doing this anyway Ishamel?" asked Goran, walking over to the plush couch and taking a seat. "I would _just_ _love_ to hear the story from you" Mockingly he smiled at Ishamel. God how Ishamel wished he could knock that smile off his face.

"Well let's see now..." He decided to amuse him instead. Ishamel sat in a chair that was motioned at for him to take and sat as well.

"Tonight I'm just repaying a debt to our esteemed Queen for not taking my head after a little miss hap. Do you remember that Nos watcher Named Trajan? He informed us about some hunters that had come into town that was taking unaligned kindred from the city. They wounded one of the Nos's watchers who were quite skilled at staying hidden, so we know they play for keeps. This also means were dealing with someone that has the ability to see through obfuscate.

I was one of the five that volunteered to go. Because I have the ability to be in places I probably shouldn't be. It's easy for me to obfuscate, as well as having several other abilities that could prove useful to our Queen.

I also needed to get back in her good graces after my last escapade, but you already know about that so I won't go into those details." Goran thin lips curled into a smirked at the thought of what happened and Ishamel leaned back in the chair stretching his arms over the circler arms of the chair getting a little more comfortable.

"So after court was disbanded Amora told everyone to meet back at the secondary location in New Orleans in Three hours.

The five of us who volunteered to try and breach the house covertly; three braji who were strong and fast watched the road. One decided to deliver pizza to the house so the door could be opened and I could enter Obfuscated.

I was lucky to make it inside before the door was closed, that was just the _first problem_.

Walking around the house I found a room full of weapons; including pistols, rifles, fully automatic assault rifles, combat shotguns, wooden stakes, and crossbows. One of the men walked down the hall to another room and knocked so I followed. The door opened, but I couldn't see inside the room because the guy was blocking the door way.

The guy outside the door said, he got a call from Jason, he said the vamps are ending early and they already left the house.

The man inside the room wasn't happy and replied saying they were going to reschedule the burn out for next time. Then asked if he heard when the next Court was.

He told him "Two Saturdays, like usual."

This tells me we have a trader or a Spy.

The one inside replied with "Good" then he walked out of the room and looked right at me, seeing right through my Obfuscate.

I suppressed him and he asked me "Can I help you with something? ... Who are you?"

That was the Second problem. 

There were rumors of Hunters with unnatural abilities that allowed them to catch sight of us when Obfuscate I never thought I would meet one.

So I broke the Vail trying to think of away to get out of this alive. So I told him i was just in the neighborhood and wanted to take a look inside the fine home. That didn't seem to work. Then another man came around the hall way pulling out a sawed off shotgun and I gave him a half cocked smile and a shrug, and then took off down the hall. He fired a shot hitting me in the back; but luckily I geared up in a bullet proof vest and that took most of the buck shot_, "also good for taking a stake" _The fortitude i built up allowed me to ignore the rest. I knew I wouldn't be able to take another shot at that range. So that's when another man; i guess from hearing the shots, decided to join our little party and stepped out from another door at the other end of the hall and took a shot at me, thank the God up there i was agile enough and did a dive roll missing that blast. The other shotgun wielder behind me got shot instead, sadly he was only grazed.

So that's when I ran for the door and was able to get out with only one more shot taken at me which blasted me out the door. With My high level of endurance it allowed me to absorb most of the damage but I was bleeding some. I landed in the front yard with several people gathered around a car because of a car wreck, along with two police officers, each in their own car. The cop looked at me so i popped up like a daisy and said-

"I'm fine, I'm wearing a bullet proof vest, but that guy just tried to kill me" And pointing to the man in the doorway with a shotgun.

The guy quickly slammed the door shut and the cop told the crowd, "there was nothing to see hear everyone go home." I figured the cops were with the Hunters and so I vanished before everyone's eyes. Yea i panicked a little.. "

Goran winced "Luckily Obfuscate is a mind affecting ability and makes most people forget you were there. "

"Yeah lucky for me but unfortunately the Prince was across the street hidden quite well i might add" glancing her way. And because of the fact that she has the power to see through our little hidden features.

We'll just call that problem _number three_.

So when I got back to court I found out that no one else knew I had gotten into the house but Amora. She decided that the information i gathered was useful and that my use of Obfuscate in front of the crowd went unnoticed but was a borderline Breach of the Laws.

Soo... That's the story of how I got to accompany our Prince to this stupid little art gallery, a stupid opera, a stupid thing by that place I don't even remember, and everywhere else she went for the last two weeks... I slept in the trunk of her car in the garage. Not a happy two weeks for me. This is why I'm now wearing this monkey suit so i can accompany her to this new Art show because of some woman that's new in town is putting it on.

And I know is that this lady can get her hands on some valuable shinny things to along with the fact that we have information that snake of a prince has taken interest in something she's showing.

_^And Maybe I can make this worth my wild after all.^ _ he thought as he wet his lips finishing up his tail.

Laughter echoed the room as Goran whipped a hand over his faces "yah it was so much better hearing it from you. All though; in all reality... if He _is_ there Amora your going to need more then Ishamel here to help you. I should be going with you instead him."

Amora gave herself one last look over. "I appreciate your vesture Goran but you look too much like a body guard and may set him off. Then a lot of people could be caught in the cross fire. You'll just bring to much attention my way. Ishamels appearance is more of a date or assistant. He will do better for tonight"

Goran frowned "Ill still have men watching the place anyway for a sign of trouble. IF he shows up. It is my duty AS your body guard and the sheriff to make sure your protected."

"As you see fit. But don't overdo it." Amora turned and expended her arm to Ishamel "Shall we go?


End file.
